


Secret Santa Gift

by FrankenFish



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Porn With Plot, Sex Pollen, Terato, Teratophilia, herbophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenFish/pseuds/FrankenFish
Summary: I love reading fanfiction and tend to write a lot of fluffy or angsty pieces but I'm actually ace and have never written anything explicit so I did my best :/
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 9





	Secret Santa Gift

“Wir durchziehen Saaten grün,  
Haine, die ergötzend blüh'n,  
Waldespracht, neu gemacht  
Nach des Winters Nacht.  
Dort im Schatten-” She stopped mid-song, her eyes frantic for a moment until she spotted the rabbit slipping into the underbrush.

“See, Bernie, you always worry too much,” she chided herself.

A gentle breeze rustled the tree tops and blew her heather hair into her eyes. She reached up and brushed her choppy bangs aside.  
The sun had already begun to set, which meant there was almost no chance that Bernadetta would bump into anyone in the forest; just how she liked it. 

Sure, there were the rumors that the forest was haunted, but Bernie would prefer the company of ghosts over the people at home anyway. Not that she’d ever seen any ghosts. No, it seemed that Bernadetta herself was the only one who roamed these woods so late in the day.

She began to sing again as she walked,

“Dort im Schatten an dem  
Quell rieselnd munter silberhell  
Klein und Groß ruht im Moos,  
Wie im weichen Schoß.”

Walking in time with the song, she unknowingly wandered deeper along the path than she’d traveled before.

“Hier und dort, fort und fort,  
Wo wir ziehen, Ort für Ort…”

And suddenly there was a break in the canopy.  
Bernadetta paused on the edge of a small open glade and listened, for within she could hear a gentle humming. 

The source of the humming was easy to spot, a slender woman standing in a grove of strange shrubbery.

Bernadetta prided herself in her botanical knowledge, and for a moment she was so caught up in trying to identify the unique flora that she forgot that she had entered the presence of another person.

Her eyes quickly shot back up to the stranger’s profile only to get stuck at the torso. This stranger was- was-  
NAKED!

Bernie yelped, and quickly covered her eyes.

“Hello?” An angelic voice called out.

“I- I’m s-so sorry!” Bernie stammered, feeling her face heat up.

“I should probably be the one apologizing,” the stranger sighed. “I know I’m quite frightening to look at, but I won’t harm you.”

“Frightening?” Bernie peaked through her fingers. This woman was anything but frightening.  
Guiltily, Bernadetta traced the stranger’s figure from her slender neck, across her ample breasts, and finally to her willowy waist. 

As Bernie’s eyes settled where the woman’s hips should be, there were only large, smooth leaves cascading upwards and outwards from her body.

The woman wasn’t standing in a strange plant, she was the strange plant.

“I don’t think you’re frightening- You’re beautiful!” she blurted.

The plant-lady blushed, her eyes darting away for a moment.

Against their better judgement, Bernie slowly began to approach the beautiful stranger.

“Would it be alright if I took a closer look at you?” Bernie asked, her love of exotic and rare plants drawing her forward.

“I suppose you may. What do you call yourself?” She queried.

“Bernie, but my name is Bernadetta.”

Her eyes shone, “I like Bernie. I’m Marianne.”

Bernie was standing directly in front of Marianne now. Her hands hovered over the broad leaves as she searched Marianne's face for permission.  
They both stood there blushing at one another.

Marianne’s leaves were very thick and covered with some sort of powder that sparkled in the sunlight.  
A sudden breeze flew through the forest glade and the glittering powder was stirred up into the air.

Bernie unintentionally inhaled some. It tickled her nose and she sneezed.  
“Oh no, bless you,” Marianne said apologetically, reaching out to dust some powder off of Bernie’s head.

Bernadetta wasn’t sure if it was at her touch, or because of the powder she just inhaled, but her core began to feel very warm. Desperately she rubbed her thighs together, almost overwhelmed by the growing sensation.

“Bernie are you alright? Is there anything I can do?” Marianne offered, worried about her new friend.

Two beautifully flowered appendages extended from behind Marianne’s back. The first wrapped around Bernie’s waist, lifting her up and pulling her in closer. This caused her tunic to ride up, exposing more of her shorts.

The second tendril gripped her leg, slowly curling upwards around Bernadetta’s thigh.

“Ah! Right there!” Bernie cried as the cluster of flowers brushed the now moistening seams of her pants.

She bucked her hips a little trying to create more friction.  
“Please,” she begged Marianne.

Marianne was delighted to help. Bernie was close enough that when they leaned forward, their lips touched.

Marianne’s lips were cool to the touch, but she smelled so wonderful. Bernadetta felt like she couldn’t get enough, the sweet smell was intoxicating.

For Marianne, Bernie felt so hot in her arms. She wanted to hold her as tightly as possible to share her delightful warmth. Her hands glided into their silky heather hair, carding through its length. Her tendrils crawled across Bernie’s skin, seeking the heat that was radiating from within. 

Finally, one flowered end crossed a threshold and Bernie yelped once again, the thick tendril curling into her. It retreated slightly only to penetrate inwards again, faster, deeper. 

The two women quickly picked up a rhythm, Marianne orchestrating the movement as Bernadetta’s hands roamed across her body. 

Bernie’s moans were sonorous, punctuated only by Intermittent pleas for more.

As her warm palms kneaded Marianne’s exposed breasts, she could only happily comply.

Their tempo increased as did their cries of euphoria. Marianne’s grip tightened on her partner’s waist and Bernie’s body shuttered. 

The flowers on the end Marianne’s appendages were bathed in a delightful warmth as their own pollen had rubbed off within her lover.

They unwrapped themselves from one another and Bernadetta was laid within Marianne’s thicker leaves to rest.

For a few moments they were silent, basking in the afterglow. The sounds of the evening birds returned to the woods.

Bernie leaned in closer to Marianne, “Can I stay here for the night?”

Marianne smiled and brushed a stray lock of hair away from Bernie’s face, “Of course.”

“Will you tell me about that song you were singing earlier? I don’t recognize the language,” Marianne asked shyly.

“Wait, you heard that!?”

**Author's Note:**

> The song Bernie is singing is a German children's song called "May makes everything new" or "Alles neu macht der mai"
> 
> ps happy New Year


End file.
